Jealousy
by Myanart
Summary: Quand Kurt trouve une photo de Blaine et d'un autre homme, ça ne va pas le laisser indifférent. ONE SHOT. LEMON.


**Titre** : Jealousy

**Auteur** : Moi, grande Klaineuse que je suis

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Blaine / Kurt

**Disclaimer** : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage!

**PS** : C'est le premier Lemon que je publie, et même que j'écris. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut, alors les commentaires et les remarques sont les bienvenues!

* * *

Kurt faisait le ménage quand il trouva une photo de Blaine dissimulée dans une pile de livre. Il avait l'air très proche, trop proche d'un homme, qu'il trouvait trop séduisant à son goût. Il se précipita comme une furie dans la cuisine où il le trouva en train de préparer à manger.

« Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix stridente, si bien que le brun sursauta avant de le regarder avec des yeux effarés.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bébé ? »

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe hein ?! Regarde ce que je viens de trouver, Blaine Anderson, caché dans tes affaires ! Tu me trompes c'est ça ?! Avoue le maintenant ! Cet homme est beaucoup plus canon que je ne le suis, je ne te suffis donc plus ?! Je savais que ça arriverait un jour.. »

Même si le châtain essayer de masquer ses sanglots, on sentait bien que sa voix tremblait. Blaine le regardait, assez étonné, et s'approcha de lui doucement en plongeant ses yeux mordorés les siens.

« Tu crois que je te trompe ? Vraiment ? En plus de ça, tu penses être moins canon que lui ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, énervé.

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Blaine ! Tu as très bien compris tout ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Il souriait légèrement maintenant, il prit la photo et l'observa.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.. Ça doit être de famille chez les Anderson. Répliqua-t-il en faisant un petit sourire en coin. C'est mon frère, chéri. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Tu te fiches vraiment de moi en fait ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé de ton frère avant !? » Explosa-t-il.

« Si je ne te l'ai jamais présenté, c'est parce que je ne suis pas en très bon termes avec lui, on n'est pas vraiment proches.. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que je t'en parle. »

Kurt recula et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce que tu me racontes est en total désaccord avec cette photo ! On dirait que vous allez carrément vous grimpez dessus ! Si ça, ce n'est pas proche pour toi, je suis curieux de voit ce que ça serait ! »

Blaine fit un air dégouté, puis regarda Kurt avec plus de sérieux.

« Oh, là, ça devient un peu glauque. Je te jure que c'est mon frère, c'est Cooper ! Là, c'était à une période où on s'entendait encore bien… Mais c'est très mignon que tu sois jaloux comme ça. »

Kurt fit une mine boudeuse.

« … Je ne suis pas aussi sexy que lui.. »

Le brun s'avança vers lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Kurt reculait, jusqu'à heurter la table derrière lui.

« Personne n'est aussi sexy que toi. » Susurra Blaine dans l'oreille de son amoureux.

Puis il le saisit par la taille et l'assit sur la table.

« Et je vais te le prouver. »

Il l'allongea, et grimpa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, puis se pencha vers son visage qu'il saisit entres ses paumes. Kurt frissonna de plaisir et agrippa délicatement le col de son tee-shirt, afin de l'attirer vers lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire, et quand il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son amant, il lui chuchota : « Je t'aime. Il n'y a que toi, tu es le seul et l'unique. » Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, ce qui fit gémir Kurt. Il adorait l'entendre gémir, c'était pour lui un des plus beau son que son homme pouvait faire.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres avec regret, pour continuer son chemin le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de sa clavicule. Kurt le laissait faire, ça n'était plus leur première fois, et leur gestes étaient de plus en plus maitrisés.

Blaine commença à déboutonner la chemise du châtain tout en le fixant avec des yeux pétillants. Ils étaient toujours pétillants dans ce genre de situation. Il continua d'embrasser son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait les boutons. Quand c'en était terminé, Kurt enleva sa chemise et la lança dans la cuisine sans prêter la moindre attention de l'endroit où elle retomberait, puis retira rapidement le tee-shirt de Blaine. Celui-ci, qui était toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses, s'avança afin que leurs bassins soient l'un contre l'autre, ce qui fit se cambrer Kurt.

Blaine pouvait sentir le membre durci de son amant à travers son jeans. Il donna de petits coups de reins afin d'approfondir le contact, et les deux hommes gémirent en cœur. Kurt plongea ses yeux océans dans les mordorés de son homme. « Mon amour, j'ai envie de toi… » Blaine se releva légèrement et retira le pantalon de Kurt en un rien de temps, puis le sien qu'il envoya valdinguer dans la pièce. Ils étaient dorénavant tous les deux en caleçon. Le brun saisit l'élastique du boxer de Kurt qu'il descendit très lentement pour faire languir son amoureux qui le fixait avec désir. « S'il te plait, bébé.. » Sous la demande du châtain, il enleva complètement le boxer et commença à faire de petits baisers autour de son membre tendu, puis le lécha légèrement. Kurt était secoué de frissons. Blaine descendit sa langue plus bas et donna des coups de langues autour de son entrée afin de le préparer. Il gémit. « Mmh..Maintenant, je te veux en moi ! »

Le brun retira son boxer et souleva un peu les cuisses de son amant, puis se positionna contre son entrée et entra en lui doucement.. _Han_.. Cette sensation était la meilleure du monde pour les deux hommes qui s'appartenaient mutuellement. Blaine commença de petit vas et viens, de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à atteindre la prostate où Kurt poussa un cri suraigu. Blaine agrippait les cuisses du châtain et se mordillait la lèvre. « Je.. je vais.. Ha.. » Il se libéra dans Kurt en un ultime gémissement puis s'allongea sur celui-ci en se retirant doucement de lui. Ils s'enlacèrent et fermèrent les yeux ensemble, en savourant simplement le moment qu'ils venaient de passer.


End file.
